In an apparatus including an operation panel such as a multifunction peripheral, for notifying a user of a state of the apparatus and the remaining amount of a consumable (such as toners of the multifunction peripheral), a display method for displaying a character string in a part of a display area of the operation panel or for displaying a dialogue or the like in the entire operation area is known in the related art.